Cassie Nightingale
Cassandra "Cassie" Nightingale (born Sue Ellen Brock) is the lead character of the Good Witch franchise. Cassie is the eldest descendant of the Merriwick line, the cousin of Abigail Pershing, widow of Jake Russell, and mother of Grace Russell. Additionally, Cassie is the step-mother of Brandon and Lori Russell and the daughter-in-law of George O'Hanrahan. Orphaned at a young age, Cassie became accustomed to traveling and moving as she was passed through foster homes. She ran away and continued traveling the world and learning about many different cultures, all while honing her special gifts. In her twenties, Cassie moved to Middleton after finding her family property. While it took time, the town welcomed Cassie and her mysterious ways. She currently owns the infamous Bell, Book & Candle shop on Main Street, as well as Grey House Bed & Breakfast. Biography Cassie was born Sue-Ellen Brock to performers who traveled all over Europe. She once described the time with her parents as "magical". However, both of her parents were killed in a car accident outside Zürich when she was only a child. Following their death, Cassie was sent into the United States foster system. She was soon placed with a foster family, Doris and her husband, that was extremely strict. Their strictness, as Cassie described it, "killed the magic", so she ran away and found her unique way of living Part of her new identity was creating a new name, which she chose to be "Cassandra Nightingale. Cassandra attended college at an unnamed university and later backpacked around the world with a group of her friends, including womanizer John Dover. John often flirted with Cassie, however, she could see through his facade, so they never crossed the line of friendship. They eventually went their separate ways and their group disbanded. Cassie gained new experiences that shaped her personality during this time of her life. She began learning about different herbs and natural remedies including and the way they helped people. She traveled around the United States for a while, never quite settling into one place. When she discovered that she had a familial property in a small town in the United States known as Middleton, she took the discovery as a sign from the universe. She moved to Middleton and into the now dilapidated Grey House in 2008. She soon decided Middleton where she belonged, at last, and that it could be her permanent home. Cassie later opened her store called the Bell, Book & Candle where she sold herbal remedies among numerous other items. The townspeople originally weren't open to Cassie, including the mayor's wife, Martha Tinsdale, who was convinced Cassie was practicing black magic inside her shop. Shortly after Bell, Book & Candle's opening Cassie met Jake Russell, whose kids she had befriended after saving them from an ill-trained dog. Jake and Cassie became fast friends and later dated. The townspeople of Middleton also warmed up to Cassie, accepting her as their neighbor and trusted confidant. After sensing that her home could help others, she opened Grey House to the public as Grey House Bed & Breakfast. The B&B also helped her pay the remainder of her bills that Bell Book wasn't covering, and pay off the loans she had to take out to remodel Grey House. Through the bed and breakfast, Cassie was able to help several people passing through the town. She would later open and close the home to the public as needed. In 2010, she married Jake on Christmas day, officially becoming the step-mother to his children, Brandon and Lori Russell. Meanwhile, Cassie assisted Martha in her endeavors and eventually, won over the once conflicted woman. After learning about and reuniting with her long-lost cousin, Abigail Pershing, Cassie announced her pregnancy. She gave birth on October 15th, 2012 to her first child, Grace Russell. She later ran for Mayor and was elected. Despite enjoying being Mayor, Cassie resigned to spend more time with her family. Her resignation also allowed Martha to fulfill her dreams and become Mayor. When Grace was fifteen years oldGrace is said to be fifteen in Season 1 and Jake's death is a recent occurrence, judging bu his memorial, in 2027 or early 2028, Jake died in the line of duty leaving Cassie as a widow and single mother to Grace and his two children. Series Good Witch film series In the Good Witch movies, Cassie found her true home and purpose in the quaint town of Middleton. She opened her shop called Bell, Book & Candle, and immediately began building relationships and finding ways to help people. She also remodeled her ancestral home, Grey House, and restored it to its former glory with elegant interiors and beautiful, well-manicured gardens. A romantic relationship soon developed between Cassie and Chief of Police, Jake Russell, which allowed her to bond with his family. They eventually married and welcomed a daughter of their own, Grace. Good Witch television series |-|Season 1= TBA |-|Season 2= TBA |-|Season 3= TBA |-|Season 4= TBA Personality Cassie is the embodiment of love and warmth, always having her doors open to her friends and even strangers. She listens to everyone's problems and advises them on how to proceed, showing her wisdom and unique way of helping others. She loves and forgives unconditionally, always seeing the best in people and offering help whenever she is able. She has unique gifts of perception and intuition that she uses in very positive ways. She is extremely intelligent, cultured from her travels, and mysterious to those around her. Cassie, like everyone around her, is flawed and has trouble accepting that some people aren't good. She argues with Sam often due to his differing medical viewpoints. Physical Appearance Cassie is a beautiful woman with a slim build, glossy raven colored hair and warm brown eyes. She often wears flowing or lacy material with jeans and small boots. She enjoys accessories and playing with many different pieces to show off her wardrobe. Gifts Cassie believes that everyone around her has "gifts" that make them special. She is extremely intuitive to the point where she can always tell who is behind her or around her just by sensing their energies. She often has strong feelings to go somewhere or send someone to a specific place within a select time frame. Some Middleton residents believe that is she psychic due to her strong feelings that almost always come true. She can specifically sense when someone she cares about is in danger, or when someone is keeping a secret from her. This flows into her shop because when customers enter she always seems to know the perfect thing to make them better. She is also very perceptive. She can see through people's façades and where they are coming from. A guest once used a powerful spell to cloak themselves from the Merriwick women, which Cassie fell victim too, but was ultimately able to sense through. She also has the knack for giving someone the right thing at the right time which changes their life some way. Cassie also has a unique ability to understand animals and sense what they need and how she can help them. Additionally, Cassie possesses a rare teleportation ability. She once appeared disappeared from view while someone was recording her, which prompted her to make up an excuse for the intriguing sight. She does this frequently, often surprising her new guests from behind or popping in out of nowhere with no real excuse for how she became present. She also used a form of telekinesis to open her shop door from across the room. Appearances |-|Films = * The Good Witch * The Good Witch's Garden * The Good Witch's Gift * The Good Witch's Destiny * The Good Witch's Family * The Good Witch's Charm * The Good Witch's Destiny * The Good Witch's Wonder |-|Television Series = Notes and Trivia * For a list of your favorite Cassie Nightingale quotes, please go here! * In Season 1 it is stated that she speaks six languages: English, Chinese, Farsi, and 3 others. ** In the Season 2 finale, Cassie states that she has now learned seven languages. * Although never directly stated, Cassie can be considered an herbologist due to her numerous herbal remedies and extensive knowledge of herbs and natural remedies. * Many residents of Middleton prefer to see her over doctors, as her remedies are natural and homemade. * Cassie is an authenticator of art and ancient artifacts. * She has studied in many different medical fields but is not a certified doctor in any field. * After college, she backpacked across China and Vietnam. * She enjoys cooking and baking. * Cassie cooks many different cultural dishes. * Cassie makes her ointments, lotions, soaps, and many other items that can be found in her shop. * Jake Russell, her husband, was her first customer at Bell, Book & Candle. * Even though she was married to Jake, she seemingly didn't take his last name and wasn't referred to as Cassie Russell. * After Jake's death, Cassie went to a dark place until she realized that she needed to let her anger go to move on with her life. * She put up Grey House for collateral to secure her loan for her eclectic shop, Bell, Book & Candle. * Cassie is a great pool player, however, she may have influenced the outcome. * She is incredibly hard to surprise due to her intuitive abilities. * Cassie dislikes cheesecake.In 4/4, With Emotion Gallery Movies |-|Good Witch = BBC5.jpg|''The Good Witch'' TGW5.png TGW_Cassie-Jake.jpg TGW_Cassie-Jake2.jpg GW1.jpg GW7.jpg GW8.jpg GW10.jpg TGW_Still3.jpg |-|Garden = The_Good_Witch_Garden_Promo2.jpg|''Good Witch's Garden'' GWG_Promo2.jpg GWG_Cassie_Portrait.jpg GWG_Promo3.jpg GWG2.jpg GWG_Cassie-Jake.jpg GWG_Cassie-Jake2.jpg GWG_Still1.jpg GWG_Still2.jpg GWG_Still3.jpg GWG_Still4.jpg |-|Gift = TGWG_Cassie_Portrait.jpg|''Good Witch's Gift'' TGWG_Cassie_Portrait2.jpg TGWG_Cassie-Jake.jpg TGWG_Cassie-Jake2.jpg TGWG_Cassie-Jake3.jpg TGWG_Still1.jpg TGWG_Still2.jpg TGWG_Still3.jpg TGWG_Still4.jpg |-|Family = GWF_Abigail-Cassie.jpg|''Good Witch's Family'' Good_Witch's_Family1.jpg GWF12.jpg Good Witch's Family1.jpg GWF7.jpg Good Witch's Family2.jpg GWF9.jpg GWF10.jpg GWF_Cassie_Portrait.jpg GWF8.jpg GWF11.jpg Good_Witch's_Family3.jpg GWF_Cassie-Jake.jpg GWF_Cassie-Jake2.jpg Good_Witch's_Family4.jpg GWF13.jpg Good_Witch's_Family5.jpg GWF8.jpg GWF11.jpg GWF_Cassie-Lori.jpg GWF_Abigail-Cassie2.jpg GWF_Cassie_Mayor.jpg |-|Charm = GWC1.jpg|''Good Witch's Charm'' GWC2.jpg GWC3.jpg GWC6.jpg GWC7.jpg GWC8.jpg GWC5.jpg GWC_Cassie-Jake.jpg GWC_Cassie-Jake2.jpg GWC4.jpg GWC_Still1.jpg GWC_Still2.jpg GWC_Still4.jpg GWC_Still5.jpg GWC_Still6.jpg GWC_Still7.jpg GWC_Still8.jpg GWC_Still9.jpg |-|Destiny = GWD1.jpg|''Good Witch's Destiny'' GWD2.jpg GWD3.jpg GWD8.jpg GWD_Cassie-Jake.jpg GWD6.jpg GWD10.jpg GWD9.jpg GWD4.jpg GWD7.jpg GWD_Still1.jpg GWD_Still2.jpg GWD_Still4.jpg GWD_Still7.jpg GWD_Still8.jpg GWD_Still6.jpg GWD_Still3.jpg |-|Wonder = GWW1.jpg|''Good Witch's Wonder'' GWW3.jpg GWW4.jpg GWW5.jpg GWW6.jpg GWW8.jpg GWW9.jpg GWW2.jpeg GWW2.jpg GWW7.jpg GWW_Cassie-Jake.jpg GWW_Cassie-Jake2.jpg GWW_Grace-Cassie-Jake.jpg GWW_Still4.jpg Television |-|Series = Images.jpg|Season 1 Cassie Grace Sam Season1.jpg Cassie Sam Season1.jpg Cassie Grace Season1.jpg IMG 0203.jpg S1_Cassie.jpg 1x01_Cassie.jpg 1x01_Cassie2.jpg 1x01_Cassie-Ryan.jpg Thegoodwitch-cover.jpg|Season 2 S3_Cassie.jpg|Season 3 Cassie_Nightingale_S4.jpg|Season 4 S5_Cassie_Poster.jpg|Season 5 |-|Cassie-isms = Cassie_Q1.jpg Cassie_Q2.jpg Cassie_Q3.jpg Cassie_Q4.jpg CassieQ5.png Cassie_Q6.png Cassie_Q7.jpg Cassie_Q8.jpg Cassie_Q9.jpg Cassie_Q10.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Good Witch (TV series) characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Good Witch (TV movie) characters Category:Merriwick Family Category:Female Characters